


A Snowy Casino Night

by MinimaloMyotismon10



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinimaloMyotismon10/pseuds/MinimaloMyotismon10
Summary: A Cuphead Drabble written while listening to Die House [Electro Swing Remix (ft. OR3O)] Read and comment, please.





	A Snowy Casino Night

King Dice tapped his foot softly inside the front entrance to the casino as he waited for one of his most treasured employees who was usually never late but today he hadn’t arrived. It seemed so long ago that the young blue cup named Mugman arrived asking for a job after things had begun to become tough for him and his small family due to his grandfather’s “problems” and his siblings delinquent behavior but the small blue mug seemed to try and look at the bright side of things which was why King Dice was worried. Ever since Mugman or Mugsy as the Casino patron’s called him had begun working the whole casino became more alive and vibrant due to the mug’s dispersion. Unlike his brother who was headstrong, brash, greedy and always acted first thought later Mugman was a gentle, sweet, polite soul who thought first then acted and often shy away from danger to keep himself alive another day. Mugman was the type to always lend a hand whether it was in the kitchen, the bar or even out on the floor. The King’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the door slamming open letting the raging snowstorm from outside inside for a brief moment before in stumbled Mugman looking like he had been through literal hell and back. 

 

The poor mug was bruised up head to toe including his face which had tears running down from those normal cheerful eyes. He only took a couple steps in before collapsing forward King Dice catching him as he fell before lifting him into his arms holding him with extreme care. The door was quickly closed with the foot of King Dice but the whole Casino had gone deathly quiet as the patron’s starred in both concern and anger that their favorite had been so harshly abused. The patrons suddenly began to whisper and some gave out a low hiss in rage as King Dice with an unreadable expression on his face began to walk with the young mug to the elevator that led to his personal room. Tonight Mugsy would not work no tonight the young mug would be safe up in King Dice’s Suite. Tonight the Devil would swear to make whoever did it pay with their very lives. With their very soul…


End file.
